1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor, and more particularly to a flat-type monitor, which includes a flat video display unit, casings for containing and supporting the video display unit to expose the video display screen of the video display unit, and a slant controller for freely controlling a slant angle of assembly of the video display unit and the casings mounted to the unit to an installing surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general monitor using a cathode ray tube (CRT) includes a panel for an video display screen projecting a picture image, a funnel coupled on a rear side of the panel, and an electric gun on the rear end of the funnel. Accordingly, the general monitor has the drawbacks in dimensions, such as a thick monitor in total size, a huge casing in volume for surrounding the CRT and difficulty in handling due to its heavy weight.
Nowadays, regarding the drawbacks of the CRT monitor, a flat-type monitor is used for easy handling by adapting a flat-type liquid crystal displaying unit to reduce the thickness, volume and weight of the video display screen of the monitor. Generally, the flat-type monitor is used by connecting with a computer main body and a communication cable and slantingly supported it to a wall or a fixing unit.
However, the conventional flat-type monitor has an inconvenience, which is that a slant controller is not mounted for controlling a slant angle of the video display screen to the surface for installing the monitor.
An object of the present invention is to provide a flat-type monitor capable of easily controlling a slant angle of an video display screen to a flat surface for installing a monitor to position the video display screen for a user""s eyes.
To achieve the object, the present invention provides a flat-type monitor including a flat video display unit having an video display screen, casings for containing and supporting the video display unit to expose the video display screen, and a slant controller for controlling a slant angle of an assembly of the video display unit and the casings corresponding to external force on the assembly. The slant controller comprises a rotary shaft arranged in parallel to an installing flat surface for a monitor; a rotary member having containing holes to axially contain the rotary shaft and being coupled to a leg member installed on a rear side of the assembly to support the assembly to the installing flat surface; a rotary resistant member interposed between the rotary member and the rotary shaft to contact with each other for adding resistance to the relative rotation of the rotary member to the rotary shaft; and a plurality of one-way clutch members arranged on at least one end for allowing the rotation of the rotary shaft toward a direction to which the leg member approaches to the assembly and for restraining the rotation of the rotary shaft toward a direction to which the leg member is parted from the assembly.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the slant controller further comprises clutch housings to contain and support the one-way clutch members.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the slant controller further comprises rotation limiting means for limiting the range of the rotation of the leg member.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the rotation limiting means comprises at least one protrusion vertically extended to the rotary member, and an engaging step fixedly placed on a front side of the rotating direction of the protrusion for restraining the rotation of the protrusion.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the rotary resistant member has a cylindrical body having a cut curved section projected radially on an end, and a containing section to contain the cut curved section is formed in the rotary member.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the rotary resistant member rotates in unity with the rotary shaft by adding resistance to the rotation of the rotary shaft when the leg member rotates toward a direction of approaching the assembly, and the rotary resistant member rotates relative to the rotary shaft in a state of elastically contacting to the rotary shaft when the leg member rotates toward a direction of being parted from the assembly.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the rotary member includes a coupling section on its outer surface, the coupling section vertically protruded so as to fixedly couple an end of the leg member.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the leg member is formed as a unit with the rotary member of the slant controller.